Lies
by elfslaughter
Summary: Saku's always had a horrible life..she hates syaoran...but she loves him..will a little trip to the beach help them? SS and soem ET


LIES  
  
Uh..heres my story lol..it's a one-shot and I hope its good..read and review please...^_^ I tried really hard...heh  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"BANG!" The door slammed. I screamed as I raised my hands to my ears. "What the hell is wrong with you!!" I could hear my moms cries from my room but decided to completely ignore it.  
  
Syaoran. God I hated that kid. He burned down every school he's ever been to but ours. Tomeada high. I hate my mom. I hate my dead father. I hate all the friggen people in my school. I hate the world.  
  
Hate. Oh my god there was so much hate swirling in my face then. As I tried to ignore the banging on my door. As I tried to ignore the sounds coming from my drunk brother.  
  
Sleep. God I should get some sleep I told myself as I curled up on my bed. Goodnight mom. Goodnight hate.  
  
God..I had no fate. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
School. Everyone hated me there..I was always lost wandering the halls in my black jacjket looking for detentions. Everyone but Tomoyo. She was a great friend. A true one. Probably the only one I had besides Hiragaziwa.  
  
Lets see...how to desribe me? I have auburn hair and emeraldish eyes. Like real emeralds..my mom says when she's not drunk or in a bad mood.  
Tomoyo was very different. She was rich yeah..but definitely not a prep or a popular kind. She hated life...Because her dad let when she was little and her moms never there...I guess we really understand each other in a way..except everyone knows I have it worse.  
  
The schools almost scared of me...Because of things that happened and how I like fire...crrap..that syaoran does too...god I hate him...he's not gunna beat me at beign the worst kid in school...the teen rebel who ruins teachers lives one by one..for revenge...  
  
Hiragaziwa...is awesome..he loves fire too...he often carries around a lighter like a great possession...he rocks..but his best friend is syaoran and me...no problem just keep away sometimes ..heh...  
  
Today was the first day of summer and I was gunna actually have to see my worst enemy...and hang with him...I had to hang with syaoran..  
By the way my names Saku.... * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Saku!" My mom screamed.."your friends are coming hurry the hell up and get down here." "Go to hell!" I screamed back...God I hate her...God I hate my life...today I decided to dress different..to be different..  
  
I had my hair tied up in odangos(its gotten pretty long over the years) and I curled the end so that my hari flows nicely..My eyes stood out behind dark purple eyeliner and mascara...and my lips were stained blue...like a vampiress...  
  
I was wearing I Black torn tube top..with a skull on it and thwe words "ForgetteN" on it...For the bottom I was wearing a purple jean skirt with black spray paint all across it.."Briiing!" The ring sounded over and over in ym ears..god that was annoying..  
  
I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone.."moshi, moshi!" I yelled into it. Suddenly I heard a deep almost sexy-wait no!!!! NO WAY!!! A deep voice say.."Heyy..Saku..no need to scream..You're the one who needs a hearing aid, freak." Syaoran.."SYAORAN!!" I screamed into the phone. "Get a life now what the hell do you want?" "We're pickin you up in twelve Saku so be ready..I'll be there to beat the crap outtuh you." HE repied. "Oh don't worry " I said.."I'm ready to kick your mighty fine butt!!" I yelled and hung up. 'Wwait did I just say mighty finebutt???? Whoah!!' I thought.  
  
The doorbell rang and I jumped up and pulled on my leather jacket. I ran over to the door and opened it.  
  
There was Hiragaziwa. Dresses in a black short sleeve shirt with the words "Don't smile..it effects the environment" on it. And nice..black jeans with strings all around the bottom.."Nice outfit Hiragaziwa." I laughed. "Really." HE looked at me funny and said. "How amny times have a told you my name is eriol!! ERIOL:!!!" He yelled. "ah whatever...you look alright too.." I klaughed harder. "lets go" We made out way down to the car..and off we would go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
I squished myself next to tomoyo in the back seat. "hey tomo." I said. "Skaura!!" Tomyo hugged me. "It's Saku." I said looking down. :Yeah ok." Tomyo laughed and we started to talk about guys. Our favorite subject.  
  
" So..the princess is finally here..what the hell took you so long?" Syaoran said smirking. "Don't smile it scares people and effects the environment." I said smirking back. "I saw Eriols shirt already miss- pufect" He snapped. I just looked away and laughed. "Freak."  
  
"God can you two stiop fighting for one second your giving me a headache." Tomyo cried.."Tomo's right..stop it with the lovers quarrels.." Eriol said giggling. "LOVERS !!!" I screamed and I smacked him. He laughed harder...I looked to syaoran..this time for help..  
  
Oh my god..he was blushing madly...like hell...He screamed at the top of his lungs..and punched hiraga-eriol.."Oh shutup!!!" He screamed. "whoah..calm down.." Eriol breathed.."We're almost there.."  
  
I took another look at syaoran..I couldn't stop myself..his hair hung low in his eyes...as he closed them and dosed off..the freak...Yeah..it's pretty sad I know..but I found myself starign at that syaoran for awhile..God he was so hot...-wait no!! I did not just say that... * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The beach was great...I loved it so much...the smell of the ocean and everything..when we arrived I was so goddamn happy..The car was getting hto and I was so squished in the back..Tomo pushed the door open and we climbed out..ahh..fresh air..  
  
"well...what do we do first Eriol?" I heard that voice and I turned..there was syaoran and his body..oh god his body..He was wearing a tight green shirt so his six pack showed greatly..and a black vest...with dark blue jeans.."shutup syaoran..we'll talk here." I said smugly.  
  
"Whatever Saku.." and with that he lifted me up in his strong arms..god I could feel his tight muscles..so nice...oh my god.."god what the hell are you doing???!!!" I screamed and I smacked his head. "You'll see he said as he turned and our eyes met..I was melting in them...those beautiful amber eyes..staring back into mine..they were like sap but more beautiful..he was staring right back into mine frizen for a second of time..the he smirked..he ran down to the shore..  
  
"1-2-3!!" and then he launched me into the water..and I landed splashing into the icy cold..ocean.."SYAORAN LI!!!!" I screamed soaking wet..I ran outtuh the water over to him screaming and ranting...my clothes were tight around my body with wetness...I ran over expecting him to laugh and tell em off...but he just stood there gaping at me..I waved my hand in his face "HELLO IS THE MORON HOME!!" I screamed. "AHHH!!" He screamed as he rain from my flying balls of sand..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later..we were hanging by the ocean in our bathing suites when we saw some boats.."let's take out a boat!!" Eriol said reaching for tomoyo's hand. She blushed and whispered ok as she kissed him quickly on the cheek.."Aww...STOP WITH LOVERS thing..!!!!" Syaoran screamed with a red face flushed with bordome.."sorry we can't!" Tomo said.."right Saku?" She nudged me.."actual;ly I have to go with the freak from hell ont his one.." I said sighing.."wow!" Eriol lept intot eh boat with tomo.,.and off they went...  
  
"Let's go.." Syaoran said. "ww-what??!!" I looked up confused..as I plopped in the sand.."We're going too.." He said demandingly. He grabbed my hadn and pulled me to a boat.."AHH!! lemme go!!" I screamed enjoying the feel of his hand so much..  
  
He pushed the boat out and we hopped in..We fought the whole time..but I loved just being.him..god I knew I was in love...but eh ahted me..and I knew it too.. * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There was dancing later in the evening..I band was on a stage on the beach and there were tons of people..I stood next to syaoran and tomo watching thoguthfully..Bowling for Soup was signing on the stage..god they were a great band..I smiled at tomo as we watched happily..for once in our damn lives...  
  
"Alright!!" The lead singer said stepping up to the mic..."Now we're gunna have you sing..we'll pick one of you to sign a song you made up about someone you love.."  
  
The guy looked around the crowd..he picked a pretty blonde girl..I could see Syaoran staring..damnnit I wanna kill her I said.."This ones for you..Mat.." She said smiling. And I blacked hair boy with glasses waved from the crowd.."he's hot " I said pretty loud..he was heh...I could see syaoran glaring at him..damnnit he msut like that blonde..she stepped up to the mic..and began to sing  
  
"You and your museum of lovers  
The precious collection you've housed in your covers  
My simpleness threatened by my own admission  
  
And the bags are much too heavy  
In my insecure condition  
My pregnant mind is gfat full with envy again  
  
But I still love to wash in your old bath water  
  
love to think that you couldn't love another  
I can't help it you're my kinda man.."  
  
Wow I thought..her voice was pretty nice..and her song meant a lot..I love the lyrics to songs more then...the way the people sing...  
  
"Okay one more person..." The guy said..."Okay you.." The guy pointed at Syaoran.."Me?" Syaoran gulped.."I can't wait to see this!" IS nickered.."shutup kinomoto." He spat..  
  
"come on kid we don't have all day.." I wanted to kill the guya dn the crowd..everyone started whisepering suddenly and a few girls squeeled but most of them said he wasn't gunna sing good..he just has looks not a voice..  
  
Syaoran stepped up to the mic..."Uh..I guess I'm in love.." He whispered..I looked up at him. "With someone..I've known her for a long time..I wish I could tell her..but you know hopw love is.." He scratched the back of his head.." Well here goes this is for her.."  
  
"I walked along the avenue..  
I never thoguth I'd meet a girl like you..  
Meet a girl like you..  
With auburn hair and twanish eyes..  
The kinda eyes that hipnotize em through..  
Hipnotize me through..  
  
And I ran..I ran so far away..I just ran..I ran all night and day.couldn't get away...  
  
A cloud appears above your head..  
A beam of light comes shining down on you  
Shining down on you  
He's got a hand to touch your face  
Your slowly disapearing from ym view..no  
No disapearing from my view..  
  
And I ran..I ran so far away..I just ran..I ran all night and day.. couldn't get away..  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
After the show..we stood by the ocean...Just em and him..but far apart.." I guess that girl you sung about meant a lot to you.." I whispered.."Yeah she really does..I really love her..btu I know she doesn't love me.." He said looking at the ground.."Me too..same here..but ya know with a guy..heh....weird were in the same situation.." I laughed nervously..holding my arm.." I wish someone loved me.." He whispered.."Someone does.." I said..He looked at me.."Who do you love , syaoran? I said...He walked over to me and looked into my eyes..tears streamed down his face.."My father burnt my shoulder when I was twelve with boiling water..no one could love me.." His eyes seemed so far away and depressed.."As for who I love....." He looked out onto the ocean and back to me.."You should know that...because I love you.." He looked down.."I love you...so much.."He started to cry again.."I loved you since the day I met and I've been obsessed with you forever..You so different.." He fell backwards tears falling everywhere..I stared into his eyes and tears flew down my pale face too..  
  
"Syaoran..." I whispered.."Please, go away..." He said..He stood up as his feet collided with the ocean..I walked over and layed my head on his chest..He looked down at me surprised.."wwwhat?" he was stunned.."kiss me syaoran....." My eyes begged...pleaded...and I got down on my knees and cried..."My mother smashed me across the back with a knife when I was six.." He kneeled down and touched his fingers to my face.."Kiss you?..why?" He whispered.."I'm in love with you " I cried.."I'm going through too much depression..I'm drownding in false hope..that my father will live and I will die..." I shook violently..Syaoran put his arms around my small body..and pressed his chest against mine..He cupped my chin and leaned in..our lips met and the taste was so wonderful..our tears mixed in the dark sand and the moonlight.."We can go throught the pain together Saku..I love you.." he kissed me again.."We can live throught the hate and pain..together..I love you too.." I whispered into the wind..and we said together.."Just me and you..living through..forever..I'll love you forever.." and we fell asleep in each others arms on the beach..Together after all... 


End file.
